


Heart

by AnjaWritingsx



Series: Flufftober Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends in love, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Magnus’ breathing was slow, his face looking more relaxed when he was asleep than he was awake. The golden tint made his skin sparkle and shine and he looked so much more flawless. It was weird but looking at his peaceful, sleeping partner made him feel so calm and... At home.





	Heart

Alec had been awake for a few minutes now, watching as the early morning sun seeped through the golden curtains and painted the room in a golden tint.

Magnus’ breathing was slow, his face looking more relaxed when he was asleep than he was awake. The golden tint made his skin sparkle and shine and he looked so much more flawless. It was weird but looking at his peaceful, sleeping partner made him feel so calm and... At home.

He reached out a hand and ever so softly traced it down his tan cheek. There was a time that Alec believed he was never allowed to have this. To be in a relationship with a man, let alone that a man would choose to be with him even if he wasn’t the most easiest person to be with. He had closed off his heart when he was younger because he used to believe that emotions cloud judgment. He never thought he would admit to Clary being right but emotions made you stronger.

And his love for Magnus made him so much more stronger. It was as if he had everything figured out and the warlock had been the last puzzle piece. He never knew he could love someone as much as he loved him.

Alec smiled as his knuckles brushed over his cheeks like a feather. All it took for him was to waltz into his life and steal his heart and he was done for. He knew he would irrevocably fall in love with him.

Magnus stirred and let out a soft groan. He shifted and brought a hand up to scrub in his eyes. He blinked his beautiful eyes open and stared straight back at Alec. He grinned and covered the warm, pale one with his own. “Good morning.’’ Magnus chuckled in his deep morning voice.

“Good morning, love.’’ Alec whispered back affectionately. “Did you sleep well?’’

“I slept great. What about you?’’

Alec smiled and kissed his knuckles. “I always sleep amazing next to you.’’


End file.
